Roman Sheer
“''I prom-no, I'' swear, I’ll be here tomorrow.” — Roman to Ten in Chapter 77: End of Part (Gallows Humor) Roman Sheer is an intern at the Mausoleum. He is Ten’s childhood friend, although he does not remember their shared past. Biography Roman was described as an average student and as someone who was willing to be friends with anyone.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 20 When Roman was a child, he befriended Ten. They would spend much of their time together, despite how much Roman’s dad would disagree with it. One of Roman’s happiest memories is when he played a baseball game with his friends and managed to struck a kid out. That same day, his mother was coming home from the hospital, and he would spend his time with both his parents.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 62 '' Roman is a high school graduate who never applied for college. He worked as a cashier at a chain-grocery store. One day, when he was at a café, Roman saw a flyer for work at the Mausoleum and chased after it after only seeing the letter M. He decided to try out the internship because it involved a subject he had always been interest in.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 15 Appearance Roman is a young man of above average height with tousled brown hair and blue eyes. He wears black glasses. While in the Mausoleum, he wears his grey intern uniform. Roman mentions that his stomach is “too soft,” and that he needs to work out more, which implies that Roman is out of shape.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 54 '' Personality Roman is a noticeably nervous individual. His nervousness, clumsiness, and stutter usually grows when in the hostile and dangerous environment of the Mausoleum. Roman usually trips over his words and goes on tangents. Roman is also very friendly. He progresses in his relationship with Ten and also becomes friends with Seven. Roman is shown to go off on tangents and come across as insensitive at times, such as when he spoke of Haunts in front of Five,Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 9 and when he wonders why he wasn’t being more sensitive about Seven’s death.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 10 According to One, Roman is a kind and merciful person.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 35 '' Out of habit, Roman will make a list of everything wrong with a room he’s in.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 4 Trivia * Roman is 5’8”.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 7 * Roman weighs 149 pounds. * Roman’s full name is Roman Trevor Sheer.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 65 '' * Roman failed his 11th grade English class. * Roman is squeamish, as shown when he throws up during Ten’s penalty game. * Roman was nicknamed “Ten’s Companion” in chapter 42 of Shock Values. * According to Marco, Roman thinks love is people.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 46 '' * Roman hates liars. Quotes * (To Five) “''Right, well, um, I’m Roman. You can call me Roman''.” * (To One) “''I-it’s none of my business! Sorry! You clearly had it under control and I got in the way! I’ll just…just be going now. Glad you’re ok! And thanks for saving me.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 37 * (To Ten) “''I knew you, didn’t I? I knew you sometime before this. You were… a friend. We were friends, weren’t we?”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 77 * (To Ten) “''You don’t have to answer. It’s fine. I’ll… try to remember you, and you try to think of me as… a friend. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about Seven. And I know you feel like she’s left you, like-like I left you, but I won’t leave tonight, ok? I’ll stay with you tonight, ok?” * (To Ten) “''Tomorrow, then?” * (To Two) “''You’re responsible for the first time, aren’t you? You’re the reason I can’t remember him. And you were going to do it again? My brain’s not a damn etch-a-sketch. It’s no wonder I failed junior math, how am I supposed to remember the quadratic formula when I can’t even remember third grade?”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values Chapter 41 * (To One) “''I mean…sounds like it. Someone who feels like…home. Waits for you. Stays with you. Even when things aren’t easy. Family, friends…it’s what they’re for, right? Always with you, through thick and thin and stuff.” * (To One) “''Because-because…My mom used to say people who let horrible things happen, who look away instead of lifting a finger to help, are worse than the people who do the horrible things. She would be disappointed in me if I didn’t try to save you…''” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male